Hommage
by Yuurei no yume
Summary: Je suis le premier à être tombé. Je suis encore en vie grâce à un homme. Je suis une mère dont l'enfant ne connaitra jamais le père. Je suis une femme dont le mari est devenu veuf. Je suis une mère qui a retrouvé sa fille. Je suis restée dans la fosse. Je suis une infirmière qui était de garde. Je suis un survivant. En hommage des victimes du treize novembre 2015.


8 situations différentes, 8 personnes que les attentats ont changées.

Chaque personne a une façon de rendre hommage, j'ai choisis la mienne.

* * *

 **Explosion**

Je me balade aux abords du Stade de France. Le match opposant la France et l'Allemagne s'y déroule sous le feu des projecteurs. L'excitation est à son comble et se ressent même de là où je suis. Apparemment, le président de la république et le ministre des affaires étrangères allemand y sont. Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler là-bas. Ça doit surement être de la politique, donc vachement intéressant.

Je rentre chez moi après une journée de cours épuisante. Je regarde mon portable et vois qu'il est 21h29. Ma mère va me passer un savon monumental quand je serais rentré car j'aurais déjà dus être chez moi à l'heure qu'il est. On est vendredi treize et c'est un jour de malheur pour elle. Ma mère es très superstitieuse et elle m'a demandé de rester dehors le moins de temps possible.

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue Jules-Rimet près de la porte D du stade de France lorsque je vois un homme qui m'a l'air suspect. Il arrive en face de moi et semble caché des choses sous son manteau. Pourtant, il n'a pas une tête à faire peur, mais il parait plus épais qu'il ne l'est en vérité.

Il passe près de moi presque en me frôlant alors qu'il a de la place pour passer sans me toucher. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois enclencher quelque chose sous ses vêtements. Il enclenche une explosion qui m'avale tout entier. D'une seconde à l'autre, je ne sens plus rien. Je suis mort. De moi, il ne restera qu'un corps à moitié déchiré dont la vie à été soufflé par une explosion.

Je suis le premier à être tombé.

* * *

 **Cris**

Je suis avec des amis dans le restaurant le Petit Cambodge pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre nous. Le serveur nous amène la carte des desserts quand il est arrivé. Au début, nous ne l'avons pas vu car nous sommes au fond de la salle, mais nous avons entendus les tirs et les cris. Il a sortit son arme et nous tire dessus comme sur des lapins. Ceux qui étaient en terrasse ne sont plus que des amas de chaires sanguinolentes. Je le vois avancer vers nous, marchant sur ceux qui ne sont déjà plus.

Soudain, un de mes amis me prit par le bras et m'emmène avec lui vers l'arrière boutique. Là-bas, un serveur nous attend. Il nous cache dans une des salles de derrière et nous attendons dans le noir et la peur que le carnage cesse. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Les tirs continuent en même temps que les cris. Puis, une grande déflagration se fit entendre suivit d'un silence presque religieux. Le serveur ouvre la porte et se faufile jusque dans la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient vers nous et nous dit que nous pouvons sortir sans danger. Nous sommes sortit à petits pas dans la rue. Au loin, une sirène déchire le silence de la nuit. De là nous nous sommes, nous pouvons voir ce qui reste du passage du terroriste : l'horreur.

Je suis encore en vie grâce à un homme.

* * *

 **Pleurs**

Dans un hôpital de la région parisienne, je crie. Après huit mois et demi de grossesse, je vais enfin accoucher. La sage femme et les infirmières tournent autours de moi et font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour me faciliter l'accouchement. Le bée se présente mal et les infirmières commencent à s'organiser pour procéder à une césarienne. Je les vois déposer des instruments de chirurgie près de moi et se préparer pour l'opération. La sage femme me fit une anesthésie tout en me gardant un minimum éveillée. Je sens à peine ce qui se passe autours de moi.

Je pense à mon petit ami et père de l'enfant qui va naître. Il aurait dus être à mes côtés aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas venu. Peut-être est-il dans la salle d'attente car on ne l'a pas laissé rentrer. Ça doit surement être ça. Mais, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit avec moi pour qu'il me rassure. Seulement, en son absence, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Les cris de mon enfant me font sortir de ma torpeur. Revenant sur terre, je vois la sage femme s'approcher de moi en me tendant mon fils. Quelques cheveux noirs parsèment son petit crâne. Ses poings se serrent en même temps que ses hurlements continuent. Soudain, il arrête de crier et me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je souris et serre contre moi mon petit ange, mon trésor. Que j'ai hâte que son père le voit, qu'ils puissent se regarder et se découvrir.

Seulement, j'ignore que son père n'est plus, que dans quelques heures, mes pleurs résonneront dans la chambre.

Je suis une mère dont l'enfant ne connaitra jamais le père.

* * *

 **Sang**

Il est 21h36 à l'horloge de la grande salle. Elle est remplit comme chaque soir. Les clients suivent avec intérêt et enthousiasme le match France/Allemagne et ils crient souvent. Mon mari et moi avons donc beaucoup de travail je slalome entre les clients pour leur apporter leurs commandes. Je salue quelques habitués au passage tout en me renseignant sur les dernières nouvelles.

Alors que je ris avec des amies, un homme entre dans le bar. Un des serveurs part l'accueillir, mais l'individus s'arrête et sort une arme. _Il_ se met à tirer sur nous, faisant ses premières victimes. Je vois mon mari caché derrière le bar et je décide d'aller le rejoindre. Ces quelques mètres ont été les plus longs de ma vie. J'ai l'impression de voir les choses au ralentit. Des clients crient en se cachant derrière les tables renversées, des bouteilles explosent et répandent leurs contenus, les mêlant au sang de ceux qui sont déjà tombés ou blessés.

Rampant au sol, j'essaye d'éviter les balles, même si je sens qu'au moins une m'a touché. Je continue à avancer et je suis presque arrivée. Mais une balle m'atteint dans le dos, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer. Je presse ma main contre ma blessure pour essayer d'arrêter le flot continue de sang. Malheureusement, ma vie s'écoule entre mes doigts. Il me semble que les tirs ont cessé, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je sens mon mari à côté de moi. Je le vois pleurant en me tenant dans ses bras. Mais c'est fini.

Je n'entends déjà plus ce qui se passe autours de moi. Mes yeux se ferment définitivement. L'image de mon époux en pleurs est la dernière chose que je vois.

Je suis une femme dont le mari est devenu veuf.

* * *

 **Angoisse**

Il est 22h. Je suis devant la télévision dans mon salon. Hier soir, sept bombes ont explosé dans Paris. Le nombre de morts augmente devant mes yeux de seconde en seconde et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Malgré ça, je ne la regarde pas et garde mes yeux fixées sur mon portable. Ma fille était dans la brasserie Comptoir Voltaire et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. J'ai lancé des avis de recherches sur les réseaux sociaux et sur internet mais pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle. Je m'en veux terriblement. Nous nous sommes disputées avant qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais qu'elle sorte car j'ai eu une sorte d'intuition. Elle ne m'a pas écouté et elle est partit en claquant la porte. Une heure après, j'apprenais qu'un homme s'y était fait explosé.

Depuis, je vis dans l'angoisse et l'attente de nouvelles qui ne viennent pas. Les heures défilent et rie ne change. J'ai déjà perdu mon mari l'année dernière, je refuse de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un.

Soudain, mon portable sonne. Ma main tremblante se dirige vers le téléphone et je décroche. C'est l'hôpital, ils ont retrouvé ma fille blessé mais vivante. Je soupire de soulagement et les larmes commencent à couler.

Je saute dans ma voiture et roule vers l'hôpital. J'y suis arrivée et me suis tout de suite précipité vers la réception. Ils me donnèrent le numéro de sa chambre. Anxieuse, je frappe à la porte et une voix me dit d'entrer. J'y pénètre doucement, en refermant al porte, puis je la vis. Je ne résiste pas et la prends dans mes bras.

Je suis une mère qui a retrouvé sa fille.

* * *

 **Cadavre**

La musique bat son plein dans le Bataclan. Le groupe Eagles og Death metal met le feu et les gens en redemandent. Je peux l'entendre de ma place, dans la fosse.

Soudain, des pétards explosent. Les spectateurs sont surpris mais semble contents. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Peu à peu, les musiciens arrêtent de jouer, provoquant la colère du public. La musique s'arrête et nous permet de comprendre ce qui se passe réellement. Ce ne sont pas des pétards qui explosent, mais des tirs. Des victimes sont déjà au sol et ils continuent à tirer sur nous. La panique saisit la foule. Tout le monde se bousculent et cherchent à s'enfuir. J'en cois certains qui ont réussit à sortir par les issues de secours. D'autres se cachent parmi les cadavres pour espérer échapper au massacre. Mais certains n'en réchappent pas. Les bourreaux tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Le sol de la salle se teint en rouge ainsi que les murs.

Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et je suis tombée. Alors que je veux me relever, je croise le regard vide d'un corps sans vie. Il a un trou entre les deux yeux et un autre dans la poitrine. Le choc me fit arrêter de bouger et perdre conscience de se qui m'entoure. Je ne vois pas une personne s'approcher, une arme à la main.

 _Il_ me voit et lève son arme vers moi. Une déflagration retentit. Je ne ressens rien, la douleur n'a pas le temps de faire son chemin. Je m'écroule comme une poupée de chiffon. Mon sang vient s'ajouter à celui des autres, formant une flaque sous nos corps.

Je suis restée dans la fosse qui est devenue mon tombeau.

* * *

 **Tuerie**

Je suis à l'hôpital ce soir. J'ai eu mon diplôme d'infirmière il y a peu de temps et c'est ma première nuit de garde. Je suis un peu stressée. L'infirmière en chef m'a assurée que les nuits peuvent être épuisantes.

Je suis en train de parler avec une mère pour la rassurer. Son enfant n'a qu'un début de gastro qu'elle peut soigner avec les médicaments prescrits. Je vais prendre un café pour tenir lorsque l'infirmière en chef me hurle de rappliquer immédiatement. Je la rejoins dans le hall des urgences et me stoppe en voyant ce qu'il m'attend. Des dizaines de personnes sont allongées sur des brancards, les médecins et infirmières autours d'eux. Certains ont le visage en sang, d'autres se tiennent la jambe ou le bras, le visage crispé de douleur. Une tuerie est en cours.

L'arrivée d'une nouvelle ambulance me ramène sur terre et je pars avec un médecin pour accueillir les blessés. Je suis chargée d'une jeune femme. Elle a reçut plusieurs balles dont une dans le flanc droit. Je l'amène en direction des blocs opératoires tout en lui mettant un masque sur le visage. Je n'assiste pas à l'opération car je repars immédiatement voir les autres blessés. Des portes s'ouvrent et se referment, des ambulances arrivent, des brancards roulent dans les couloirs. Je ne pris pas de pause cette nuit-là.

Je suis une infirmière qui était de garde.

* * *

 **Blessures**

Eagles of Death Metal débute Kiss the Devil lorsque des tirs se font entendre dans la salle de concert. J'entends les tireurs crier Allahu akbar pendant qu' _ils_ continuent à faire feu. Je vois des spectateurs qui partent dans les étages supérieurs et des corps tombé les uns après les autres. Les musiciens sont partis en utilisant les issues de secours à côté de la scène.

Une balle me frôle. Et je vois l'un des terroristes s'adresser à un jeune homme. Je n'entends pas ce qu' _il_ dit, mais _il_ ne le tue pas.

Un des trois me voit et lève son arme vers moi me disant de venir. Je mets mes mains en évidence et m'approche d'eux. Ils m'obligent à déplacer des cadavres pour trouver les survivants qui se cachent en dessous. La première personne que je dois déplacer est un jeune homme. Il a reçut plusieurs balles dont une près du poumon gauche.

En dessous de lui, je découvre une adolescente. Je fais comme si je ne l'ais pas vu mais _il_ me pousse et la met en joue. Son crâne explose sous l'impact, du sang et des morceaux de cerveau se rependent autours d'elle et sur moi. Elle n'est que la première d'une longue liste. Tous ces visages me hantent et m'empêchent de penser à autre chose, y compris quand les hommes de la BRI viennent nous sortir de cet enfer. Par chance, je n'ai été blessé que très légèrement, mais dons mon cœur, il y a une blessure qui ne guérira jamais. Jamais je n'oublierais le visage de ceux que j'ai vu mourir.

Je suis un survivant de l'horreur.

* * *

 **Explosion, cris, pleurs, sang, angoisse, cadavre, tuerie, blessure**

Ce sont ces mots sui seront sur toutes les bouches le lendemain des attentats. La France a été touchée en plein cœur, la France a peur, mais la France saura se relever. Ce n'est pas en courbant l'échine que nous nous défendrons contre ceux qui nous font du mal. Il faut savoir résister pour leur prouver que ce qu'ils font ne nous atteignent pas.

* * *

En hommage des victimes du treize novembre 2015.

Stéphane Albertini

Nick Alexander

Jean-Jacques Amiot

Anne-Laure Arruebo

Thomas Ayad

Guillaume Barreau-Decherf

Chloé Boissinot

Emmanuel Bonnet

Maxime Bouffard

Quentin Boulenger

Macathéo Ludovic Boumbas

Elodie Breuil

Ciprian Calcium

Nicolas de Catinat

Baptiste Chevreau

Nicolas Classeau

Anne Cornet

Precilia Correia

Cécile Coudon Peccadeau

Marie-Aimée Dalloz

Nicolas Degenhardt

Elsa Delplace

Alban Denuit

Vincent Detoc

Ce Diakite

Manuel Dias Colaco

Romain Didier

Lucie Dietrich

Elif Dogan

Fabrice Dubois

Romain Dunet

Thomas Duperron

Mathias Dymarski

Germain Ferey

Romain Feuillade

Grégory Fosse

Christophe Foultier

Julien Galisson

Suzon Garrigues

Mayeul Gaubert

Un des Emad el-Gebaly

Véronique Geoffroy de Bourgies

Michelli Gil Jaimez

Matthieu Giroud

Cédric Gomet

Nohemi Gonzalez

Juan Alberto Gonzalez Garrido

Pierre-Yves Guyomard

Stéphane Hache

Thierry Hardouin

Olivier Hauducoeur

Frédéric Henninot

Pierre-Antoine Henry

Raphaël Hilz

Mathieu Hoche

Djamila attente

Mohamed Amine Ibnolmobarak

Pierre Innocenti

Nathalie Jardin

Marion Jouanneau

Milko Jozic

Halima Ben Khalifa Saadi Ndiaye

Hodda Ben Khalifa Saadi

Jean-Jacques Kircheim

Hyacinthe Koma

Nathalie Lauraine

Marie écoute

Guillaume Le Dramp

Renaud Le Guen

Gilles Leclerc

Christophe Lellouche

Claire Maitrot-TAPPREST

Antoine Mary

Cédric Mauduit

Charlotte Meaud

Emilie Meaud

Isabelle Merlin

Fanny Minot

Yannick Minvielle

Cécile Misse

Lamia Mondeguer

Marie Mosser

Justine Moulin

Quentin Mourier

Victor Muñoz

Christophe Mutez

Hélène Muyal-Leiris

Bertrand Navarret

Christopher Neuet-Shalter

David Perchirin

Aurélie de Peretti

Manu Perez

Pétards Anna

Marion Petard Lieffrig

Franck Pitiot

Lacramioara Pop

Caroline Prenat

François-Xavier Prévost

Sébastien Proisy

Richard Rammant

Armelle Pumir-Anticevic

Valentin Ribet

Matthieu de Rorthais

Estelle Rouat

Thibault Rousse Lacordaire

Raphaël Ruiz

Madeleine Sadin

Kheireddine Sahbi

Lola Salines

Patricia San Martin

Hugo Sarrade

Claire Scesa-Camax

Maud Serrault

Sven Silva Perugini

Valeria SOLESIN

Fabian Stech

Ariane Theiller

Eric Thomé

Olivier Vernadal

Stella Verry

Luis Felipe Zschoche

Lola

* * *

Je suis Paris.


End file.
